104 Drabbles
by goalieflute11
Summary: overdone, yes.  good practice, yes.  using characters from Change in Pitch
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction

Running around the giant school of Baymont Community High School, I couldn't find my next class. Not like I was able to find any of my earlier classes. Trying to decipher the school map, I wasn't paying attention and ran into a mountain. Rather a really tall person.

"Let me guess, you're lost. Which class now." the mountain said.

"Umm chemistry honors, with Ms. York in N203."

"Oh, I've got that class, let me take you."

"Thank you so much. I'm Elizabeth Guiene, by the way."

"I'm Ian Davis. Nice to meet you."

Nice to have something good happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Complicated

What were these feelings? Between Ian and James I was confused.

I've already slept with James and he wasn't terrible. And those vivid green eyes. Every time I looked at him, I always got lost in a sea of green. He was single, available and no one wanted him.

But Ian. My crush since third grade when I came to the Baymont area. I picked trumpet for him and silently waited for him, but still past the time with other guys. Who says girls can't have fun? Then there is Elizabeth to factor in. Stupid new girl!

Screw these feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Making History

As this being my 5th year, I am history. No band director at Baymont has ever made it this far and I understand. With this crazy buddy system, I just let the kids go. And now we had a student from a private arts school, I must be doing something right. Looking out into the band room, I saw our wall of trophies. One stood out, a lousy second place state trophy. The kids deserve to get a first place trophy and guarantee Richmond a well needed second place. Yes this is my history and beginning of a winning future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count on fanfic is not the same as Word...**

* * *

><p>4. Rivalry<p>

There is always a rivalry between my sister and I. Being twins, everyone groups us together. Technically, Jenny is younger than me by 7 minutes but she always outshines me. I choose tenor saxophone to be manly, she chooses alto for a challenge. For once I want to win, be a star, have the spot light shine on me...

My brother doesn't know how lucky he is. He's the older twin by 7 minutes, gets all the responsibility and glory. I'm just a lousy middle child. Having the spot light on me for just a second makes life bearable.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Unbreakable

I wasn't suppose to quit. I was going to go to Julliard and then join some fancy famous orchestra. That was the plan but I still remember my last conversation with Dr. Han.

"You willingly want to leave Clearview?" Dr. Han asked.

"Yes. I don't enjoy anything anymore. Nobody wants me here so why stay? I've been protected and sheltered in private school. I don't know what life's like out there."

"If that's what you want. I really don't want your talent to be wasted. Take a year off and next spring decide if you really want public schooling."


	6. Chapter 6

5. Obsession

Dear Diary,

There's this obsession I have. actually, there's many obsessions I have. for a while I was obsessed in being popular and playing the flute. I succeed and now every boy fawns over me and as a sophmore I got section leader and piccolo. My life is perfect. I've been through every guy in the band, the straight ones, and have one man left, Ian. I will not stop util my arm candy is miine. Now this studpid little twrip came into my life and now my obsession is being challenged. Lizzy-the-noob, your head is mine.

Love,

Cassie


	7. Chapter 7

7. Eternity

I tapped my pencil in Algebra class. Now I'm in the principal's office for that very reason.

"Mr. Davis" The principal's bass voice boomed.

_Breathe, you did nothing wrong. Just a simple misunderstanding._

Walking to his office took an eternity. It was just a few yards away through a maze of hallways. Stepping into his office, I sat down waiting for the principal to walk in.

20 minutes after I was called into his office, the bell rang and I was beginning to shake in my chair. Finally the man himself stepped in.

"Get out of my office now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Nikki's POV)**

8. Gateway

"Here we are." He said pulling through a giant gate. The road to the gate was a winding long road and the road kept going.

"Just wait until you see my house."

I thought the _green minivan_ was a dead give-away of middle-class wealth.

"Close your eyes. I want to see your expression when we go around the last curve."

I closed my eyes. I felt the last curve, then the car turned off.

"Open them."

I opened them and was in a dream. His house was a beautiful white mansion.

"My bedroom's better." Pulling me into a kiss.

**preview of what I have in store for Change in Pitch**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Nikki's POV)**

9. Death

My life is now over. Those last five minutes of anticipation and adrenaline were the longest five minutes in the world. It all began this week when I woke up and immediately threw up. I thought it was the chicken from the night before. Today, Thursday was the last straw. After washing my mouth out, I biked my way to Walgreens. Quickly, grabbing a pink box and running to the check-out I rode back home. Taking the test in the bathroom I hoped that it would come back negative. Once it finally beeped I opened my eyes.

"Congratulations, positive!"


End file.
